This document relates to portable power generator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a portable solar power generator.
Solar power offers a number of advantages. For example, solar power offers the promise of clean, renewable energy. In addition, solar power may be generated wherever solar radiation is available. Thus, solar power may facilitate a decentralized energy system by enabling electricity to be generated at or near the point of consumption. Moreover, solar power may be generated without the use of hydrocarbons, thereby reducing our dependence on fossil fuels.
In Concentrated Photovoltaics (CPV), light from the sun is focused onto high-efficiency solar cells, which offer several additional advantages. High-efficiency solar cells require less silicon, and can achieve higher efficiencies than traditional solar panels. Thus, devices that utilize high-efficiency solar cells are generally more economical and require less space. However, to date, developments in concentrated solar power generation have failed to address certain needs of the end user, and do not take full advantage of solar energy's beneficial characteristics.
In particular, existing solar installations are generally permanent, while many possible uses of solar energy require temporary installations. As an example, in the agricultural sector, a farmer may want to harvest solar power during a certain period of time over which a field would otherwise go unused. The permanence of existing installations makes such a use unfeasible due to the lengthy and costly installation process. In addition, many of the current solar technologies cannot withstand harsh operating environments. The critical functional surfaces on solar generators (e.g., mirrors, lenses, glass coverings, solar panels and/or cells) that are frequently exposed to dust or chemicals, for example, may become damaged or coated by dust or other debris, thus reducing overall effectiveness. Moreover, existing installations are often very complex, typically requiring a large amount time to install by trained experts. What is needed is a portable or semi-portable solar power generation device, capable of rapid scaled deployment by an end user of the electricity or an independent electricity generator.